trifecta_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
JRose Panthers Cricket Club
The JRose Panthers Cricket Club are a member of the Trifecta Cricket Association. History The idea of a Trifecta franchise based in Hope Valley wasTrifecta Cricket Wiki first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. first put to the board in December 2013 by stationary and office supplies magnate Jack Rose. The Trifecta board agreed to expand the league in January 2014 and the JRose Panthers were born. The young Panthers played an early exhibition game against founding franchise Davies Bulldogs before making their Trifecta Cup debut in Trifecta cup 4. The Panthers stunned the backyard sporting world by making a cinderella run to the Final before falling short to the Bulldogs. While Trifecta 5 was a disappointment, as the Panthers went winless on their way to a wooden spoon finish, they rebounded spectacularly and made their second grand final appearance in three Trifecta Cups in Trifecta 6. The Panthers temporarily disbanded between Trifectas 7-10 before returning at Trifecta 11. TCA Games played: 123 Trifecta Cup Results Trifecta 4 (debut): 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 5: 3rd (wooden spoon) Trifecta 6: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 7: DNP Trifecta 8: DNP Trifecta 9: DNP Trifecta 10: DNP Trifecta 11: 6th Trifecta 12: 6th Trifecta 13: 4th Trifecta 14: DNP Trifecta 15: 7th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 16: 8th Trifecta 17: 6th Trifecta 18: 10th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 19: 8th Trifecta 20: 5th (defeated by St Mayzee Saints in Elimination Final) Trifecta 21: DNP Trifecta 22: 7th Trifecta 23: 7th Trifecta 24: 4th (defeated by Wegener Warriors in Semi Final) Trifecta 25: 9th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 26: 4th (defeated by Keatley Goats in Semi Final Colours and Identity After confirmation that the JRose Trifecta bid was accepted the club allowed fans to vote on social media on the new clubs nickname and colours. The Panthers nickname won ahead of the "JRose Magic." The Panthers use a black, silver and light blue colour scheme. Rivalries The Panthers have struck up some fierce rivalries. 'Davies Bulldogs' The Panthers share a local Southern derby with the Bulldogs known as the Kmart Klash. There have been two grand final meetings between the pair, both falling the Bulldogs way. 'Middleton Tigers' The Panthers/Tigers rivalry is one of the fiercest rivalries in the league. The animosity is thought to have begun well before a ball was bowled when the Panthers controversially chose to use a colour scheme extremely similar to that of the then Middleton Power. The colour clash caused uproar with fans and clubs alike before the Power were forced to eventually rebrand to solve the clash. The two clubs are also known for having some of the worst haircuts in the competition and therefore need to compensate by flogging each other. On-field the rivalry is even stronger. The Panthers stunned the Tigers in both of their clashes during Trifecta 4 including a pulsating elimination final, before the Tigers evened the ledger at the DCG in Trifecta 5. The two clubs are known to use social media to create banter between each other and the fans of the clubs. Sponsors The Panthers are sponsored by Hahn Breweries, The Gully Public House & Garden, Stance Socks, Fanatics.com & Zlice Gourmet Kitchen . Fans The Panthers have many notable supporters including *Marshall Mathers (aka Eminem), hip hop musician, potential serial killer *Cam Newton, Quarterback for NFL franchise Carolina Panthers *Victor Oladipo, guard for NBA team Orlando Magic *Chad Wingard, magician and Port Adelaide AFL player *Emma Stone, American actress, was pretty good in Zombieland Social media The Panthers have a strong fan base on Twitter through their partnership with NFL team the Carolina Panthers https://twitter.com/JRosePanthers